Why not?
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Everyone is heading to the beach. Honoka wants a bikini and chaos issues. Over-protective Kenichi. Rated for rough language.


Why not?

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" came a shout from the dojo.

"Why not?" a younger voice whined. The Ryozanpaku Dojo along with the Shinpaku Alliance have all decided to go for a vacation / training trip to the beach. All the girls needed to get new swimsuits and Kenichi was not very much in favour of Honoka's choice.

"What's going on?" Hayato asked, wondering why Ryozanpaku's Disciple's training was interrupted.

"Honoka wants a bikini," Sakaki told him in a bored voice, "Kenichi's not happy with the idea."

"Ken-chan you ought to allow your sister to where a bikini," Ma Kensei told him, "it'll look nice—" Kenichi appeared behind the Chinese Kenpo Master and had a hand at the point of the death blow, killer intent flowing from his body, surprising his masters. Even Akisame raised an eyebrow but then Kenichi's true strength always came out when he had something to protect. "How about I make it so you won't be able to read porn again, Ma-shifu?" Kenichi said coldly.

"Um..." Ma Kensei stuttered, knowing he had overstepped the boundaries. Kenichi normally does not threaten people, but whenever Honoka is concerned he took extra steps. "On second thought," Ma Kensei said, "You really should listen to your brother, Honoka-chan."

"If big boobs had a bikini you wouldn't mind!" Honoka protested, "And my boobs aren't even that big yet!"

"I don't care!" Kenichi stormed, "Unless you can defeat Tanimoto I won't allow you to wear a bikini!"

"Not _unless_ I defeat Na-chan?" Honoka asked him.

"Not unless you defeat him!"

Everyone in the dojo was thinking the same thing. _"Kenichi, do you realise what you just said?"_

_Two days later... At the beach..._

"Ta. Ni. Mo. To," Kenichi all but growled, "What is this?" he pointed to Honoka who was wearing a halter top black bikini.

Natsu looked from his magazine, annoyed he was dragged along in this beach trip. He looked towards to HOnoka and shrugged. Kenichi growled ferally.

"Maa maa, Kenichi, there's nothing wrong with that..." Takeda tried to placate the fuming older brother, but it all fell into deaf ears.

"Don't involve me," Natsu said, off-handed, "she said something stupid about using my best skills with Othello and beat me so she could wear a bikini."

"Then explain why my baby sister is wearing a bikini?"

"Onii-chan, leave Na-chan alone," Honoka told him, "you said if I defeated Na-chan, I could buy a bikini. You didn't say _how_ I should defeat him."

Kenichi sighed exasperatedly and turned to the members of the Shinpaku Alliance with Killer Intent. Even Niijima shivered. "If I find anyone of you groping her, you'll face hell from me UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tell me he's not going to be like this when you start wearing high heels?" Tanimoto groaned, getting back to his magazine and barely dodging a fist. He looked up to find a furious Kenichi.

"Care to repeat that?" Kenichi growled.

"Why not?" Tanimoto shrugged, "It's not like I ogle at her boobs."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NATSU-KUN," Niijima yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME ALONG?!"

"You're his dummy," Natsu growled, "he won't hesitate to punch you."

"Hey, uh... Captain?" Takeda asked.

"What?" Niijima asked the blue-head in front of him.

"Why am I dragged into this as well?" he asked pleasantly.

"You're a boxer," Niijima said, panicking as Kenichi ran faster, "I need a human shield."

"Great idea, Captain!" Takeda laughed as he ran, "Once he's calmed down I'll have a rematch."

"DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU GUYS ARE USING ME!" Ukita yelled.

"YOU'RE BIG AND MUSCLED AND A PERFECT HUMAN SHIELD!" Niijima reasoned.

"He's got a point Ukita," Takeda told him.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Ukita wailed.

"OH MY DEAR CAPTAINS!" Siegfried cried, "YOU'RE LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER IS SO MELODIC AND CAPTAIN SHIRAHAMA'S LOVE FOR HIS SISTER HAS SUCH FORTE! I SHALL WRITE A PIECE ON IT! LA LA LA LAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP SIEGFRIED AND STILL SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA!" Kenichi roared, making the boys run faster.

"Yeah, you do that," Kisara said, sweat-dropping. The masters of Ryozanpaku just let their disciple be. After all it's not every day that Kenichi comes up with own training regime.

"Onii-chan loves me," Honoka giggled, making everyone laugh as Kenichi continued to chase the boys along the shoreline. Miu however was confused, "He doesn't complain when I where a bikini..."


End file.
